Big Time Dance: AU
by SuperNeos2
Summary: The episode "Big Time Dance" is where Jendall became official. But what if Kendall didn't want to go with Jo? What will she do? Kendall/ Jo, Jo/OC


Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Big Time Dance: AU

Jo Taylor had just come back from the local store with bags filled with snacks and sodas for their upcoming dance tonight. Her crush, Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush, had asked her to get some refreshments for the dance with his trademark cute little smile and she just couldn't say no.

While she didn't mind helping him out, she was hoping he would ask her to go to the dance with him. She heard whispers and rumors that the two of them were practically boyfriend and girlfriend, which sent a warm feeling throughout her body and gave her a blush every time.

When she first moved here to the Palm Woods from North Carolina, she made a promise to not get a boyfriend until her career had taken off. She felt that if she focused on getting a boyfriend before her career, she would be too distracted to find success.

Of course this all changed when she met Kendall.

Unlike James, Carlos and Logan, who flirted with her on her first day, Kendall welcomed her here as he would to anyone else. This was the beginning to their friendship and her feelings for him.

When they spent that one day together when he had the day off, he had been very persuasive and creative in trying to win her over. From sticking his straw into her smoothie to making a heart shaped pizza, he tried many things to impress her and she found each one sweet and adorable.

But at the moment she needed to still play the 'I have a boyfriend' card to keep her promise to her mother. To bad her mother didn't know the determination of one Kendall Knight.

When Kendall backed her into a corner about her whole boyfriend lie, she had to lie even more by saying her 'boyfriend' was coming to visit her. What a stupid idea, not so much that she said her 'boyfriend' was coming but that he was coming THAT day.

She had no choice but to hire an idiot actor to help play the role of her imaginary boyfriend and that ended in disaster. Kendall outsmarted 'Travis' and got him to mess up on his line, she practically saw the satisfaction that glistened in his eyes. At least something good came out of the whole ordeal, their first date, and it was magical.

He was such a gentleman, paying for the movie tickets and, buying the snacks, he was just the perfect date. She ranked that date in her top 5 dates ever, it ranked number one.

Another memory of them she enjoyed was when she was his 'Guest-Friend-Person-Thing' for Big Time Rush's party. She still had that thing he gave her in a drawer in her room.

When she went to his apartment and he said she was the only V.I.P on the list, she had to fight the urge to kiss him right there. She really enjoyed his company but was disappointed when she found out throughout the party that they had practically nothing in common. Even then, she still tried to see if there was something that they both had an interest in…and found nothing. Sure they both had fun trapping Bitters, that was probably a once in a lifetime thing, so she had to find something else and she did…

Dancing!

That was why this dance was so important to her; it was the only thing she and Kendall had in common. It would be the perfect setting to begin their official relationship, the day they both would look back upon and smile.

She finally reached his door and placed the bags down before knocking and picking them up again. She waited a few seconds and the door opened, Kendall greeting her at the door with a smile that melted her heart.

She had to look over his shoulder curiously as she saw his sister Katie on top of…Fabio?

"Help me!" he begged, making her eyebrows raise in confusion and turned to Kendall with a questioning look.

Kendall seemed to ignore what was going on behind him and only focused on her, making her blush a light shade of red.

"I got the snacks for the dance." She said, holding the bags up to prove her point.

"Cool." He said calmly, never looking away from her.

Jo fluttered her eyebrows and put on a cute smile "Is there anything else you wanna ask me? About the dance?" she asked, hoping Kendall will pick up the hint she was dropping.

"Oh right!" he yelled, slapping his fist on the top of his fist. Jo's eyes beamed "Can you make a theme banner and decorate the studio?" he asked.

Jo's hopeful look vanished, slowly being replaced with anger and hurt "Anything else?" she sort of growled. Kendall was really starting to get annoying.

He blinked "Ummm, nope." He said after a second of thinking.

"SCREW THIS" Jo yelled, dropping the bags on the floor and looked to Kendall's questioning look. She took a deep breath and smiled at him "Kendall Knight," she started, blushing and looking away slightly "will you go to the dance with me tonight?" she asked in probably her cutest voice that she ever used. Even cuter then her daddy's little girl voice and that was pretty damn cute if she said so herself.

"Sorry Jo, but I'm going to have to decline that offer." Kendall apologized, all dreams and happy emotions faded from Jo's body. She looked to him, demanding an answer "It's not that there's anything wrong with you, its just that we don't have much in common." He explained, adjusting his position on the doorframe.

"B-but, everyone thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend." She squeaked, trying her best to not cry in front of him.

"I know and that's when the doubt started to come. I did have a crush on you for a while, but then it started to become more friendship like feelings than crushy feelings."

"YOU'RE LYING!" she accused, pointing a finger as she battled The War of Tears taking place in the back of her eyes.

"Believe me, I wish I was," he said. "When people said we were boyfriend and girlfriend, it got me thinking on how things would change if we did get together." He sighed "And all I see is awkwardness."

The War of Tears was one hit away from losing "Y-you asked me to help."

"Because you're a good friend." He said softly.

That one phrase repeated in Jo's head over and over until The War of Tears finally ended in a nasty loss.

Jo started crying "Fine then. Decorate your own damn studio because I'm not going!" she ran away, the bag of snacks forgotten on the floor in front of 2J.

Kendall watched her disappearing form with a sad look on his face 'I'm so sorry Jo.'

Jo stopped in front of the elevator to wipe her tears that now stained her face. She couldn't believe Kendall had just turned her down and all because they didn't have much in common. She knew that and was willing to try and make it work anyway, why couldn't he?

She pressed the elevator button to open the door and stepped inside. As she was going down, she realized that now she didn't have anyone to go to the dance with. She told Kendall she wasn't going in hope that he would change his mind and ask her.

Yeah, that worked so well.

The doors opened and she walked out to the lobby and her eyes caught James and Logan hiding behind a bush. She followed their gaze to see that they were looking at Camille.

She didn't know what was going on but she needed a date and James and Logan were two of her closest friends here, it couldn't hurt to ask them to go as friends.

She walked out to the pool and walked behind them. They hadn't noticed her yet.

"Okay, Camille already likes you. So there's nothing to worry about, so just use my 'Will you go to the dance with me' flying disc." James said as he tossed the disc somewhere and about three seconds later came back, with a post-it that read 'Yes'.

Jo smiled softly; James was being a good friend by helping Logan to get a date to the dance with Camille.

WAIT, that meant she couldn't ask Logan. He wanted to go with Camille and she would've felt like a jerk if she asked her best friend's crush to the dance.

She took a deep breath and tapped James on the back, surprising him and Logan to the point where Logan threw the disc in fright and hit Camille, knocking her in the pool.

Logan and James ran away as James pulled Jo along for the ride, wanting to get away as fast as they can.

They stopped in the lobby, where James let go of Jo and stared at her, his breathing still ragged from the heart attack she gave him.

"Jeez Jo, you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked.

Jo blushed from embarrassment "Sorry guys, I just needed to ask James something." She explained.

James and Logan's eyebrows rose at what she said. They could've sworn she and Kendall would be asking each other to the dance right now. Why was she here and what did she want to ask?

"Will you go to the dance with me, James?"

Wow, they were NOT expecting that.

For once in his life, James didn't know what to say. Sure, he liked her when she first moved here, but over time it faded into friendship. Had he not already had like 15 dates to this dance already, he would've had taken her.

But why him? Why didn't she ask Kendall? Or if she did, did Kendall turn her down or something?

No, Kendall had a big thing for Jo, he doesn't have a reason to not take her or turn her down.

"Sorry Jo, but I already have a date for the dance." James apologized to her, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings.

"Why didn't you ask Kendall?" Logan asked curiously.

Jo looked to the ground, the tears threatening to come back "He turned me down" she whispered so quietly they had to strain to hear her. When they did, their eyes widened.

"You want us to talk to him?" James asked.

Jo shook her head "No, he didn't want to go with me before, so he doesn't want to go with me now." She said before turning around. "Thank you though." She said before walking away.

James and Logan looked to each other "What do you think happened?" Logan asked. James shrugged and pulled him along for the next idea to help him ask Camille to the dance.

Jo was walking for a bit and bumped into Carlos, just the boy she was looking for.

"Oh, hey Jo!" he greeted in his usual hyper voice.

Jo smiled at him "Hi Carlos. I need to ask you something." She jumped right into it, not wanting to waste time.

Carlos grinned "What is it?"

"You wanna go to the dance with me?"

Carlos' grin dropped "Sorry, but I already have dates" he explained.

Jo blinked "Dates? As in more then one?" she asked.

Carlos nodded "Yep, sorry Jo" he said, walking away to wherever he was going to in the first place.

Jo watched his disappearing form and held back tears "You were my final hope." She whispered to herself before walking into Palm Woods Park. She sat down on one of the benches and hugged herself 'I have no date. I got no one to go with and I'm diffidently going to be a laughing stock.' She thought to herself as she let the tears fall.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there but she didn't care. She felt like such a loser right now, all of her closest guy friends turned her down for the dance, how much of a loser do you have to be to have that happen?

She didn't notice someone sit down next to her until he cleared his throat, or it sounded like a boy from how deep the throat clearing sounded like, and looked to him. He had such amazing brown eyes that matched his brown hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had a kind smile on his face and a look of concern on them.

"You okay?" he asked, moving his hand to clap her on the shoulder.

Jo moved off of his grip "I'm fine." She assured.

He frowned "As much as I would love to believe that, I saw you crying not to long ago when I walked this way." He said.

Jo frowned "It's none of your business!" she spat. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she was having a really bad day and now some stranger was trying to make her feel better.

"I know, but I want to help you anyway." He said softly, sending a warm feeling throughout Jo's body by the way he said it.

"I would feel a little weird telling you" she replied honestly.

The boy grinned "So…pretend your telling someone else" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jo giggled and told him the story, pretending she was talking to Camille.

At the end, he was flabbergasted "Wow, that must hurt a lot." He said in all honesty.

Jo sighed "I know, but I don't know what to do now. Kendall doesn't want to go with me and my other guy friends turned me down." She reminded.

The boy rubbed her back "I wish I had an answer." He said, making a move to stand up but stopped when he saw the grin that was sprouting on her face. "What is it?" he asked slowly.

Jo smiled cutely at him "You wanna go with me to the dance?" she asked.

The boy blinked "We barely know each other."

"I know but I don't have anymore options left. It's either you or I end up a laughing stock." She said.

"Are you trying to guilt me in this?" he asked with a smirk growing on his face.

Jo grinned "Maybe." She said slowly, rocking back and forth on the bench.

The boy laughed "I can respect that. Okay, I'll go with you…" he stopped talking when he realized something "What's your name?" he asked.

Jo blinked and giggled "My name is Jo Taylor. What's your name?" she shot back.

"Frankie, Frankie Wilson." Frankie said with a thumbs up.

"I'll see you tonight Frankie." Jo said as she walked back to her apartment and Frankie to his.

Later that night:

Jo was sitting in the lobby, waiting for Frankie to come and pick her up. She had told Camille about her having a date and Camille was curious as to why she said yes to a new kid. Jo explained about the whole Kendall thing, she understood but asked Jo if she really wanted this. While she thought Frankie was a nice kid, she still wished she had Kendall as her date.

Oh well, he lost out when he turned her down.

Jo looked to see Frankie walking to her with a black button up shirt with black pants and black sneakers.

"Are you a goth?" she asked playfully, grabbing his hand when he came close enough.

He smiled "Not really, just like the color black." He said and led her to where she told him the dance was going to be. Throughout their walk, she kept picturing Kendall in Frankie's spot a few times. She shook her head every time to get rid of these thoughts. She wanted to let Kendall go but, it was hard to let go of your first true love. Frankie attempted to make small talk with her and she found his efforts to be really sweet and saw him as a close future friend.

When he said yes, she felt really happy. She wouldn't be going alone and found someone that was nice enough to help her even if they didn't know each other. Frankie was that kind of person that you feel attached to upon meeting, that close friend that you can go to for anything.

When they reached Rocque Records, Jo unconsciously squeezed his hand tighter. Frankie blushed when he felt her grip tighten but didn't say anything. When they walked in, all eyes fell on him and Jo. He never felt so awkward and out of place before, which was ironic for him because he moved here to get an acting career. He needed to get used to people looking at him and looks like he found good practice.

"Jo?" he heard a male voice call out.

Jo turned her head to see the one and only Kendall Knight standing there with half a horse costume on. She shook it off and tightened her hold on Frankie even more "Hi Kendall." She greeted politely, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Who is this?" he asked instantly, pointing to Frankie, who moved the finger out of his face.

"No need to point. My name is Frankie Wilson, moved to L.A to get an acting career and you are…?" he trailed off.

"Kendall Knight, leader of the pop boy band Big Time Rush." He introduced proudly.

Frankie smiled "That's cool." He said.

"Anyway, why are you here with Jo?" he asked again.

"She asked me and my parents told me to never turn down a pretty girl when she asks you out." He said as if it were obvious.

Jo blushed a little bit on being called pretty by Frankie; Kendall never really called her pretty or beautiful before.

Kendall looked to Jo in surprise "Why did you ask someone you don't even know to go to a dance with you?" he asked rather harshly.

"'Cause you turned me down!" she reminded him, by now a crowd was forming around them.

"I know and throughout the whole day it's been haunting me. I made a mistake Jo, I'm sorry…I like you" he said.

"I'm sorry Kendall but I'm here with Frankie."

"You know me a lot better then you know him!"

"I thought so too. I did think I knew you, but instead you do something I wasn't prepared for and you hurt me, bad." She held back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Please…give me a chance." Kendall begged.

"Maybe one day Kendall, but not tonight. I'm sorry." Jo apologized as she walked past him with Frankie to the dance floor.

Despite that little argument she had with Kendall, she had a really good time with Frankie. He got her drinks and snacks when she wanted them, he treated her like a gentleman and he was just so fun to be around. He danced with her whenever she wanted to and he treated her like royalty.

The night ended and she found herself standing outside her door holding onto Frankie's hand.

"I really had fun Jo!" Frankie said with a small smile.

Jo smiled back "I had fun too Frankie. Thank you for taking me." She thanked.

"You could've went to Kendall if you wanted to." He said out of the blue with a small serious look on his face.

"I know but, I went there with YOU, I wasn't going to be disrespectful and dump you." She replied in all honesty.

"Thank you for that."

Jo kissed his cheek "And thank you for being such a good friend." She said as she opened the door and gave him one last look "I'll see you around." And with that the door closed.

Jo walked to her bedroom and laid down, thinking about her lasting feelings for Kendall and her growing ones for Frankie.

End of Big Time Dance: AU

Yep, first one-shot that I have no idea when I thought of it.

I might continue in a separate story that might be a two-shot. One chapter she picks Kendall and the other she picks Frankie.

You can decided that and if you do, it'll be titled "I Choose…", no Pokemon reference there.

Hope you enjoyed and have a nice night.


End file.
